<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дубль два by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879724">Дубль два</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021'>WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Игры и состязания, Спецквест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paulo Dybala/Mario Mandžukić</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дубль два</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Марио Манджукич ненавидел медийность. Ну какой смысл торговать лицом, если ты всё показываешь на поле? В клубе он помалкивал, а в сборной громко жаловался всем, кто желал слушать. Правда поддерживал его в основном Лука, напрочь деревеневший в кадре. Остальные мялись и, кажется, мечтали попасть в рекламную кампанию бренда покруче, но не спорили. Откровенно радовался съемкам только Ракитич со своей Домачицей, не обижаясь на шутки и подначки.</p><p>Как назло Ювентус то и дело подкидывал болельщикам ролики с игроками. Марио потел, страдал, а потом случилось чудо и подвалил личный бренд: mr. NoGood. Настали дивные дни, когда под прицелом камеры делать было не надо вообще ничего. Просто быть самим собой, то есть хмуриться и мрачно таращиться. После этого даже фотографирование в неизбежных рождественских свитерах переносилось, по крайней мере, терпимо.</p><p>А вот Пауло камера любила. Он просто расцветал, когда видел объектив. И когда не видел, а чувствовал каким-то третьим, пятым или каким там глазом. Марио был рад за него и даже пересматривал некоторые видео, благоговея перед естественностью, с какой Пауло раскрывался, будто и не подозревая о тысячах, а то и миллионах глаз, которые будут на него пялиться.</p><p>Но всё это уже было в прошлом. В прошлом Ювентус. В прошлом ненавистные съемки. В прошлом Пауло.</p><p>— Привет!</p><p>Марио чуть суеверно не перекрестился. Только вспомнил, и вот он — звонок.</p><p>— Привет... — Вышло настороженно.</p><p>Пауло рассмеялся, правда, тоже немного скованно:</p><p>— Ты знаешь, Марио, я бы никогда не попросил, но…</p><p>Марио накрыло с головой.</p><p>Таким тоном Пауло «не просил» редко. Очень редко, и «непросьбы» иногда были совершенно возмутительны, но Марио не мог, просто не мог отказать. Ни когда ещё считал Пауло капризным мальчишкой, ни потом, когда разглядел и волю, и характер. «Ты знаешь, Марио, я бы никогда не попросил, но давай ты поменяешься с Федерико: он невыносимо храпит», — с этого всё началось. Кажется. И, кажется, Пауло всё планировал, загоняя Марио в угол, но обидно почему-то не было. Так, а что он сейчас говорит-то?</p><p>— …это коротенький ролик, всего два дня съемок. Они спросили, не знаю ли я того, кто вписался бы, и я вспомнил…</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Но Марио… Это же просто роли! Давай поиграем!</p><p>— Это не обсуждается. Точно нет.</p><p>Конечно, Марио согласился.</p><p>Режиссёр, кажется, в футболе особо не разбирался. Глянул на Марио без интереса, оценив фактуру, скупо кивнул и сунул в руки сценарий.</p><p>Пауло — какой-то осунувшийся и побледневший за то время, пока Марио его не видел, — воодушевлённо объяснял:</p><p>— Это серия реклам «Ты не ты, когда голоден». Ну, видел — с Клоппом вот недавно вышла такая? Сначала показывают на поле мрачного тебя в образе мистера NoGood, а потом ты съедаешь «Сникерс» и…</p><p>— На поле? «Сникерс»?</p><p>— Ну, это реклама. И ты превращаешься в меня.</p><p>— И ты такой весь очаровательный намекаешь, что от батончика зубы не выпадут и пузо не отрастёт. Что за бред? Ну ладно. Дай хоть сценарий почитать.</p><p>Сценарий был ужасен. Язык косноязычного первоклассника, который ещё и страдает двигательными нарушениями и поэтому по буквам на клавиатуре попадает через раз.</p><p>— Бланконери? — Марио, вскинув брови, взглянул на Пауло. — Бланконери?? Этот человек вообще футбол смотрит? Он же вроде итальянец.</p><p>— Испанец.  — Пауло заглянул в листок. — Ну, получается он просто перевёл: чёрно-белые — бланконери. Всё логично.</p><p>— Тогда уж бланконегри, — сварливо уточнил Марио.</p><p>— За «негри» сейчас можно такое отхватить, мало не покажется… Я вот слышал…</p><p>— Он что, даже в Википедию не заглядывал? — прервал его Марио. — Тут хронологических нестыковок дохера. И играли мы тогда не с Атлантой, а с АтАлантой… Сквозняк?? — Марио снова уставился на Пауло. — На поле? Какой сквозняк? Нихера не понимаю!</p><p>— Слушай, хватит причитать, — отнял у него листок Пауло. — Ты уже здесь, выхода нет.</p><p>— Есть. — Марио кивнул на дверь с горящей наверху надписью «Выход». — Я ухожу.</p><p>— Постой! — схватил его за руку Пауло. — Ты ставишь меня в дурацкое положение: это ведь я тебя сюда приволок!</p><p>— А ты не подумал о том, что я тоже в дурацком положении? — попытался вырваться Марио. — И о том, что я не хочу выглядеть идиотом передо всем миром.</p><p>Пауло отпустил его руку. Марио медлил.</p><p>— Прости, — сказал Пауло, прямо глядя Марио в глаза. — Я действительно не подумал, что это для тебя так важно — это ведь игра. Игра на площадке… Съёмки — это ведь ненастоящая жизнь. Я тебя понимаю. Но… — Он отвёл взгляд. — Пожалуйста…</p><p>Конечно, Марио согласился.</p><p>Они погоняли перед камерами мяч — Пауло при этом выпендривался так, что Марио стал опасаться, как бы тот не заработал травму. Сам Марио мог бы повыпендриваться ещё больше, но съёмки словно парализовывали, поэтому он только хмуро посматривал в нацеленный на него объектив.</p><p>— Ошень карашо! — сказал режиссёр с сильным акцентом, тоже, видимо, испанец. — Можно ли поживее? Как настоящий бланконери!</p><p>— Я его убью сейчас, — пробормотал Марио.</p><p>— Просто представь, что это альтернативная вселенная, — посоветовал ему Пауло. — Тогда можно абстрагироваться и просто сосредоточиться на эмоциях.</p><p>— Спасибо за совет, — зло ответил Марио.</p><p>На самом деле он не злился, а завидовал. Завидовал тому, с какой лёгкостью Пауло воспринимает весь этот бред, с какой лёгкостью он разговаривает с Марио после долгого перерыва в общении, с какой лёгкостью он оставил прошлое в прошлом. У Марио так никогда не получалось.</p><p>Разумеется, первый дубль его одиночной съёмки крупным планом он запорол: вместо того, чтобы изобразить зверский агрессивный голод, Марио промямлил, что он не он, и это было, в общем-то, правдой. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.</p><p>— Покаши зверя, Марио! — кричал режиссёр. — Покаши зверя!</p><p>Вместо этого Марио, сунул батончик ему в руку и ушёл в гримёрку. Он просто сидел и смотрел на себя в зеркало, и вокруг действительно всё казалось ненастоящим, будто он попал в Зазеркалье, а выбраться не может. Через пару минут дверь осторожно открылась, словно тот, кто за ней находился, боялся, что ему полетит в голову какой-нибудь тяжёлый предмет, и на пороге появился Пауло.</p><p>— Да покажи ты ему зверя… — сказал Пауло, садясь рядом. — Давай порепетируем. Показывай.</p><p>— Мяу, — хмуро сказал Марио.</p><p>Пауло захохотал во всё горло, откинувшись на стуле и чуть не кувыркнувшись назад, — Марио едва успел ухватиться за спинку, чтобы удержать его, и Пауло завалился прямо на Марио, сотрясаясь от хохота. Смеялся он так заразительно, что Марио не выдержал и фыркнул, уткнувшись ему в макушку, а после и сам засмеялся в голос. Они долго не могли успокоиться, пока наконец не затихли, всхлипывая. Прошла минута — Пауло так и лежал у Марио на груди, а Марио утыкался в него носом, вдыхая запах знакомого шампуня и держа за плечи.</p><p>— Я скучаю… — невнятно сказал прямо в него Пауло, и его слова отозвались эхом  грудиной.</p><p>— Я тоже… — проговорил Марио, осторожно укладывая ладонь на его голову и перебирая пальцами пряди.</p><p>Они сидели так минут пять, пока в дверь не постучали. Пауло вздрогнул и оторвался от Марио, выпрямился, отодвинув стул.</p><p>— Дубль два? — заглянул в гримёрку ассистент режиссёра.</p><p>— Да, сейчас идём, — ответил Марио.</p><p>— Дубль два? — повернулся к нему Пауло, как только дверь закрылась. Он посмотрел на губы Марио. Марио помнил этот взгляд. — После съёмок посидим где-нибудь?</p><p>Конечно, Марио согласился.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>